<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Restraint by Ahwuum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062536">A Little Restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahwuum/pseuds/Ahwuum'>Ahwuum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince With a Thousand Enemies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), But like. The series has plot, Degradation, Just uhhhh yeah very rough sex, M/M, Manhunt AU, Marking, Mean George, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Name Calling, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahwuum/pseuds/Ahwuum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George occupies a restless Sapnap while they wait for Bad to return and join them on the hunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All the rest are implied, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince With a Thousand Enemies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! So! This oneshot has been in the works since Freddie first wrote <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304097/chapters/64046014">'A Temporary Reprieve'</a> (pls go check it out it's so good) and I dropped it for a bit to focus on other stuff, but I got inspired recently to finish it off and start working on some of the other ideas we have for this series! This fic is purely pwp lmao, but it's important for setting up some of the dynamic between Sapnap and George, and a teeny tiny bit of background for certain things.</p>
<p>But this can totally just be read as a standalone PWP fic so don't worry too much about the plot if that's not what you're here for!</p>
<p>Also check out my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ahwuum">Ahwuum</a> if you wanna see updates on my writing schedule/participate in polls that I sometimes run when I'm not sure what I want to start writing on next, or even just to interact :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes he wonders if the gods hate him, specifically, and putting him on the same side as Sapnap is some sort of cruel, cosmic joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, still catching up to them from spawn after Dream pushed him down a hill straight into a horde of skeletons a few days ago and they’re stuck here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>George</span>
  </em>
  <span> is stuck here. With Sapnap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very </span>
  <em>
    <span>impatient</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sapnap who doesn’t understand the need to wait, doesn’t understand that Bad’s the only shot they have at tracking Dream down before he gets to the Nether where they have no way of finding him. Dream’s been careful this world, clever and fast, always one step ahead of them at every turn. He’s having a good run of it, practically coasting by with how lax they’ve been on their hunt this time around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well, George had thought, he doesn’t mind taking it easy every once in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s never been one for </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxing</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, has he? Even the tiniest amount of patience George can muster is utterly impossible for him, he simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to run, to bite, sink his claws into flesh and rip until there’s nothing left. His blood lust can seemingly never be sated, not until he gets that final, ultimate kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So spending two days stuck in a Savanna village waiting for Bad to arrive so they can give him the stuff they’ve been collecting and get moving again is pretty much </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span>. On both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s antsy, has to go out on the hunt for new things to kill every few hours to calm himself down, to get rid of all the excess energy that’s building up more and more each moment they’re not chasing Dream down. George wishes he’d just sit still for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span>, god, he can’t focus when Sapnap’s pacing the length of their bedroom back and forth, never stopping for a single second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a sure sign he’s about to go and do something stupid, Sapnap only ever moves like this when he’s really pent up, when he’s trying to think of new ways to kill his boredom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George hates it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he said, torture on </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, would you shut up for </span>
  <em>
    <span>five minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sapnap, please!” He blurts out at about the 100th lap of the room, slamming his book shut and laying it on the crafting table next to the bed as he realises he’s not going to get anything done like this. It seems to break him out of his loop, as Sapnap practically jumps out of his skin then whips his head round to look down at George, scowl worsening at being interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t even talking, what the hell’s your problem, George?” He huffs, petulant like a child and looking as if he’s seconds away from stomping his feet on the ground and throwing a full-on tantrum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thinking loud enough, though. I don’t even have to look at you to know that you’re thinking about going out into the village and slaughtering every single last person out there,” George says with a cold laugh, rolling his eyes as he pushes himself off the bed and crosses the room to stand nose to nose with him, “tell me I’m wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he can’t. Sapnap’s probably been plotting how to get around him so he can get into the village for hours now, his pacing is just too much of a giveaway, George knows him too well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” he says when Sapnap rolls his eyes, huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, “can you seriously not wait? You’re such a child, Bad will be here in like, two days max. We might need the villagers for trades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That does nothing but exacerbate the problem, not that he’d planned it to do anything, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> is it frustrating to watch Sapnap closing up and ignoring him like a brick wall right in front of his eyes. It’s like he’s already written off anything George has to say simply because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it’s coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> been here for two days, George! I can’t wait any longer, I’m gonna go crazy if we don’t start looking for Dream right now or find something else to keep me occupied. Seriously.” Sapnap says, red in the face as he begins his pacing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes George feels sympathy for him, feels glad he doesn’t have it quite as bad, that he doesn’t need the hunt every second he lives and breathes like Sapnap does. He can’t imagine how frustrating it must be, so in a way he can understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sapnap’s like this, but it doesn’t make it any easier to deal with, or any less annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” George sighs, making his decision and snagging Sapnap’s wrist mid-pace, pulling him to a stop, “you want something to keep you occupied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds Sapnap’s wrist with a death grip, probably enough to leave bruises, or at least he hopes so—and he can tell Sapnap does too, with the way he shivers and becomes still and alert at once. He doesn’t pull this card often, not without good reason anyway, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s been so long, especially since he last got to touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can find something, don’t you think so, Sap?” He asks rhetorically, wasting no time in pushing him roughly into the closest wall and slamming Sapnap’s wrist into the wood hard enough to splinter, before leaning into him and pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not easy, of course, he has to fight every second to keep Sapnap in place, has to hold his chin with a tight grip so his razor sharp teeth don’t bite down as he licks into his mouth, kisses him deep enough to steal his breath away. Despite the fight he puts up, though, George knows Sapnap’s heart isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it; he’ll bite and claw and tear at him, but if he wanted George dead, he could do it in three seconds flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George will never admit it, but Sapnap’s stronger by far, he could have George flat on his back with one fell swoop and take him whenever he wanted, however he wanted. George might even let him, if he’s lucky. But he never even tries it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fights, sure, but despite how much he protests, he loves when George holds him down, bites deep into his flesh and fucks him till he stops thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be a good boy for me today?” George breaths against his lips, only pulling away briefly to speak before diving right back in, tugging on Sapnap’s bottom lip with his teeth, sucking on it for a brief moment before sliding his tongue back into his mouth. There’s a hand on his hip as he does, Sapnap’s free hand gripping onto him hard enough for his claws to penetrate his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winces, but the pain’s more of a nuisance than anything, so he ignores it in favour of kissing him some more. There’s something bitter to Sapnap’s mouth as he kitten licks into it, not necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it always makes him wonder if the slight metallic taste of his tongue is from a recent kill or if that’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never goes long enough without sinking his teeth into some poor innocent creature for George to tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George,” Sapnap whines as he moves to mouth at his jaw, leaving his lips swollen and bruised, just the way they should be, “George, let me fuck you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffs at that, both of them already knowing the answer, but of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap would still beg him, the little brat, always pushing his boundaries, forgetting his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if I was in a good mood, I might ride you,” he chuckles, pressing his lips to Sapnap’s pulse point, biting down briefly and using every ounce of restraint he has not to rip his throat out right here like his instincts scream, “but you’ve been insufferable today, so I don’t think so. You’re gonna be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy and get on the bed, on your knees and face down. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sucks a mark into the side of Sapnap’s neck, licks a stripe back up to his jaw and pulls back to make eye contact, “going to fuck you till you pass out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls him off the wall and shoves Sapnap at the bed with enough force to make him stumble and smack his knee on the bedpost before he falls onto the mattress. It’s Sapnap’s bed, of course, George isn’t going to risk </span>
  <em>
    <span>his own</span>
  </em>
  <span> sheets when he knows what the little brat is normally like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, asshole.” Sapnap growls as he rubs his knee, reluctantly shuffling until he’s on his hands and knees, then looking back at George with a pout perfectly suited for the child he is. He can practically hear him whining at him inside his head, can see the urge to fight back and make demands buried in dark eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s time to shut him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserved it,” George easily says with a roll of his eyes, walking over to the chest in the corner of the room and opening it up, searching for a moment before pulling out one of their potions, a small bottle full of milky, viscous fluid, “besides, don’t act like you don’t love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap remains suspiciously quiet at the statement, ducking his head to hide the obvious blush that spreads up his neck, and George smirks widely, makes his way back to the bed with a few quick strides then sets the bottle onto the mattress beside Sapnap’s foot. He starts unbuckling his belt loudly, watches the way Sapnap shivers with every clink of metal with interest and grins at how he twitches when George lets it fall to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” he sighs, sits back to admire the view for just a moment before Sapnap turns his head back again to look at him impatiently, looking like he’s about to whine and tell him to hurry up or something, “I thought I told you face </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span>, brat.” He grabs Sapnap by the scruff of his neck, pushing him down with no small amount of brute force, any potential sympathy being wiped away with the obscene moan he lets out at the simple action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he makes it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doesn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George-” Sapnap gasps, voice strangled as he grips the sheets tightly for purchase and writhes underneath his hand. He doesn’t sit still and be a good boy like he promises to be every time they do this, but George doesn’t mind, he likes to pretend just as much as Sapnap does, likes their little game, even if they both always know the outcome in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins unbuckling Sapnap’s belt awkwardly with his free hand, fumbling the clasp a few times before groaning and giving in. He presses his claws into Sapnap’s neck suddenly, pushing his face further into the sheets and revelling in the choked off whine it produces from him, then leans down closer to speak into his ear. “Don’t. Move. I’m going to strip you, be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shivers and George only takes a moment to nibble at the nape of his neck before he straightens up, releasing his grip from Sapnap’s neck and watching with satisfaction as his fingers come away slightly bloody. He manages the belt in only a few seconds with both hands, pulls it from its loops quickly before gripping onto the waistband of Sapnap’s jeans and boxers and pulling them halfway down his thighs. There’s no need to get them off all the way, he’s too impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, he looks good like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that’s missing is the bare skin of Sapnap’s toned back, so George makes quick work of his shirt, too, manhandling him so he can pull the shirt up and over his head, then off his arms. After, he grips his neck again and briefly pushes down until Sapnap’s back in position, letting his grip fall slack because he knows he won’t fight much until he’s got some fingers in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can even think about shucking off his own jeans and lubing up his fingers, though, he notices the tears Sapnap’s left in the sheets already with his claws. George groans in disbelief and tightens his grip once again before lifting Sapnap up and forcing him to look at the damage he’s made with his free hand curled around his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that,” he says, exasperated, “perfectly good sheets and you’re already ruining them just from this, can’t you control yourself for </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span> minutes, Sapnap? Come on, I paid like </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> emeralds for this bed. At this rate, I’m gonna have to hold your arms back or something so you don’t destroy the entire mattress, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sharing my bed with you tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then fucking do it, god! I can’t help it! They’re just dumb sheets anyway, I’ll buy you new ones, stop being so bitchy about it.” Sapnap huffs in annoyance, and George growls low in his throat in response, digging his nails into his jaw slightly before roughly grabbing one of his wrists and pulling it behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to kill you or something. Don’t move,” he says, letting go of his hold on Sapnap’s chin to grab his other hand and pull that back too, crossing them over each other, “if you wanted to be tied up and fucked like a bitch so bad, you should’ve just asked, Sappy.” His voice comes out deceptively patient, saccharine and laced with derision they both know is there.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s extremely satisfying to watch Sapnap shiver and growl low in his throat, licking his lips in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches over for the belt he’d taken off Sapnap and left discarded on the bed, pulls it around his wrists, loops it a few times and ties it into a secure knot. It’s not something that could actually keep him restrained, not by far actually, but that’s not really the point, is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he pushes Sapnap back down, presses his face into the mattress with a firm hand between his shoulder blades and lets his touch linger briefly, admiring the smooth, unbroken skin. There’s not as many scars on Sapnap’s back; he doesn’t spend half as much time running from Dream as George does, too foolhardy, too bloodthirsty for his own good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should get you like this more often,” he mumbles softly, absentmindedly, before reaching over and grabbing the potion next to Sapnap’s leg, uncorking it with one swift motion, then smearing some of the liquid onto his fingers, “you look good on your knees for me like this, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>submissive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He chuckles derisively, and Sapnap growls in response, just like he’d thought he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he thinks the belt is going to break as Sapnap writhes, flexes his arms and huffs indignantly, but he calms down before he can free himself. “I’d look even better fucking you, you should let me sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George throws his head back and laughs, relishes in the petulant glare Sapnap turns his head to give him. “Sorry, Sappy, you know that’s not how this works,” he says sympathetically, patronising, “the only person </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed to fuck is Dream-but, oh wait…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s cruel, malicious and designed to provoke a response, because he can never go </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Sapnap; every ounce of him wants to poke and prod, expose every faulty wire and mix them all up until Sapnap’s brain short-circuits and all he knows how to do is say George’s name and beg. But that’s only because he knows how much the other loves it, how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> it if he’s going to be properly sated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he expects it, but it still hurts when Sapnap kicks a foot out and gets him right in the shin in retaliation. “Don’t be so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, George.” Sapnap whines, almost sounding pathetic enough to make George want to apologise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he can’t feel much sympathy when it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he has over Sapnap, when only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets to have this, gets Dream all to himself because Sapnap’s too much of an impulsive idiot to keep him around for more than five seconds without scaring him off so they can actually do something. Maybe it’s just his possessive nature, or maybe his competitiveness, either way he enjoys having this, having something Sapnap can never have, being able to laud it over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sap,” George sighs softly, lets his voice come out gentle, almost genuinely sweet this time as he leans down, pressing soft kisses along the length of his back until he gets to his neck, “you know I’ve never been a nice person.” And he bites down on Sapnap’s shoulder brutally, has to hold back a shiver at the way Sapnap moans and curls in on himself, twitching and panting like he could come from this alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always acts like this when George bites him, like it’s better than actually getting his dick wet, like he’d be satisfied if George just marked him like the little bitch he is then left him all alone to deal with his little problem himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slut.” George murmurs, just to add fuel to the flames as he pulls back to admire his work, mouth coming away bloody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking the blood from his lips, George reaches down between his legs, presses slicked fingers against him until Sapnap whines, pushes back against him almost desperately. He teases only for a moment, letting himself enjoy the control he has over him briefly before moving on before Sapnap can get too impatient and free himself from his flimsy restraints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sapnap huffs as he carefully presses a finger into him, hips twitching as he struggles to keep still enough that George will keep going. At least he knows better than to try and move things along when George is teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” George questions him, pausing in his movements and taking a sick satisfaction from how Sapnap shivers, panting into the mattress. He’s already halfway gone already, which means this will probably be a fairly straightforward job, it’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>George, c’mon.” Sapnap persists, his voice wavering just slightly as he rocks his hips, trying to get more. George’s lips twitch, fighting back a smirk as he reaches over again, presses his palm flat against Sapnap’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses down hard, unable to stop himself from smirking at the whimper Sapnap makes from being crushed against the mattress. His hands flex in their restraints, claws just barely missing the edges of the leather as he tries to tear himself free, and George rakes his one down the unbroken skin of Sapnap’s back, just barely enough to break skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” George sneers as Sapnap whines, squirming underneath his touch, trying to get away from the nails digging into his skin, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> think you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> control here Sapnap? Really? I should leave you like this as punishment, you don’t get to be an impatient little slut and still get fucked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Sapnap cries immediately, turning his head to look back at him and fixing George with the most hateful glare he can muster, “don’t you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or I really will go and kill all those villagers George. Just hurry up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s just unacceptable behaviour, really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George narrows his eyes, sinking his claws in a little deeper, watching the tiny droplets of blood slowly swell around his fingers, staining his nails an ugly crimson. He pulls them back, drags his fingers up the length of Sapnap’s spine, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake as he reaches for Sapnap’s hair again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he growls, yanking the dark locks hard enough to pull Sapnap up, back pressed to George’s chest, “are the biggest fucking brat I’ve ever met. You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>never fucking listening, why do you make it so hard for me? Are you really that much of a masochist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently so, because despite the tears pricking at his eyes, despite his cries for George to let him go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it hurts,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can see from over his shoulder just how much he’s loving it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you,” George coos mockingly, just to rub a little salt in the wound as Sapnap struggles under his hold, pulling his finger from him to reach around his waist, “you’re so hard.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he presses his fingers to his tip with enough force to make him twitch, to make him sob weakly as he shivers, muscles twitching with the effort to hold himself back. He’s still aware enough to know that if he breaks out, George will kill him, then. That’s good. He might even tell him that, if he didn’t think it would go straight to his head, make him think he can just get away with things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he laughs, cold and bitter, letting his grip fall just to watch Sapnap’s cock bounce back against his stomach, throbbing, “all that talk…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap makes a soft of choked noise, tilting his head away from George as much as he’s able. “Shut up.” He says, but there’s almost no bite to it, voice small, weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George grins, victorious, and drops his hold on Sapnap’s hair, letting him fall back to the mattress with a surprised grunt. “Like I said,” he laughs, reaching back around to press his fingers back against him again, this time sliding his middle along with his index, crooking them both in a way that he knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> misses Sapnap’s prostate, “you’re all talk. You love being my little bitch, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap growls, presses his face into the sheets to hide from him, and George lets him, focusing instead on thrusting his fingers into him as he sets a ruthless pace, barely giving him enough time to get used to the stretch before he’s pressing in a third along with the first two. It’s not enough to break him, though, he knows he can do a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse than this and Sapnap will take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it, even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to that mouth of yours, brat?” George teases, just barely brushing his fingers over that sweet spot inside of him, “can’t even deny it, can you? You’re too fucked out already, just from my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fingers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>God you’re a slut, I’ve barely even touched you and you’re a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that makes him moan, a weak, strained thing, like it’s all Sapnap can do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish you could be like this all the time,” he continues, pulling his fingers out slowly and ignoring Sapnap’s whining as he reaches back for the vial, pouring out some more of the liquid onto his hand, “so much easier to manage when you’ve got a dick in you, y’know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap just pants in response, taking in long, shuddering breaths as George tugs at his waistband. He doesn’t even bother taking his pants off fully, just untucks himself, then wraps his slick hand around the base, pumping in long, languid strokes, enjoying the feeling for just a moment, drawing the moment out just to make Sapnap a little more desperate, impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s definitely something of a sadist, but he’s never met someone who could bring out that side of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Sapnap can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you, Sap?” George asks once he’s taken his sweet time lubing himself up, pressing his hips forward to rub himself along the curve of Sapnap’s ass, teasing him some more, “I think-” and he guides himself down, down, “you should beg me for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap snaps his head back, eyes just barely able to meet his own from the odd angle. “What?” he scoffs, apparently not far enough gone just </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet, “go fuck yourself George, I’m not begging, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>me already.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>And it’d almost be cute if it wasn’t so fucking </span><em><span>annoying,</span></em><span> if George wasn’t already impatient and at his wits end as well, high strung from the past few days of stress Sapnap has subjected him to. He doesn’t want to fuck Sapnap, he wants to </span><em><span>break</span></em> <em><span>him.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, that’s a pretty good idea Sap. Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> go fuck myself. Leave you to deal with your problem? You keep forgetting, don’t you?” George sighs, almost sounding disappointed as he pulls back, digs his fingers into the soft give of Sapnap’s hip to stop him following, “you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one in control here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Sapnap struggle, biceps flexing, fingers clawing at his restraints but never quite enough to break them. It’s funny, watching him growl and huff and struggle, all just for show, like he doesn’t want to give George the satisfaction, but desperate to be good and get what he wants. He knows if he breaks out of his restraints right now, it’ll only end up with him on the floor, dead, then no relief for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if George decided to be cruel, he wouldn’t talk to him for at least a week. Sapnap </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>being ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Sapnap says, halfway between a whine and a growl as he tilts his head as far as it can go, shooting George a death glare full of pure vitriol, “c’mon, George, don’t leave me here you fucking asshole!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he deems that response with is an eyebrow raise and a tight squeeze on his hip. Sapnap shivers almost imperceptibly, glare softening just a fraction, and George wants to laugh. He’s far too stubborn for his own good, George would probably fuck him every other day if he wasn’t such a big baby about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geooorge,” Sapnap groans, wiggling his hips just a little before huffing, glare melting into a pout as George continues to stare him down, “come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>“Beg,” he says simply, no room for question in his tone as he moves his hand, sliding it from his hip to the curve of his spine, digging his fingers into the small of Sapnap’s back and baring his teeth just a little, “beg me to fuck you like the bitch you are, beg me to make you scream, to ruin you, make sure you can’t walk straight for days.</span> <span>Fucking</span><em><span> beg.” </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment before he breaks, his filthy, condescending words making Sapnap shiver, making him question whether it’s really worth it to keep his pride as they stare each other down, George unwavering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the moment it happens. Sapnap licks his lips, takes a small breath before burying his cheek back into the sheets and George knows he’s won. “George…” he says, voice soft and raspy, “please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, a sharp, dangerous thing. Sapnap refuses to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking pathetic,” George spits, full of disgust and hateful dirision—and then he starts moving, guiding himself between Sapnap’s legs again, pressing against him, “you’re only good for being fucked, aren’t you? It’s like you can’t function properly if you don’t have someone putting you in your place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap growls at that, but it’s weak, barely any bite behind it as George slowly pushes forward, burying himself deep inside him until his growls turn into purrs and soft mewls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“George.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whines as George snaps his hips forward the last couple of inches, making him wince at the sudden movement, still adjusting to the stretch but never getting the time as George rocks into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a little slower than he’d like, at first, Sapnap tight and warm around him, making it hard for George to concentrate on anything other than making sure he didn’t come inside him within the first thirty seconds. It’s… Been a while, like he said. Eventually he manages to grab hold of some sort of thread, gripping onto it for dear life as he rocks his hips faster with each movement, angling himself down to lay across Sapnap’s back and bury himself as deep inside as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sapnap growls, and George can feel his fingers flexing against the belt, can feel the way his hips grind into the sheets underneath them, seeking the relief George denies, “more, please George, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he means touch, kiss, bite, not necessarily go harder or faster; Sapnap just needs to be overwhelmed, to have George’s hands all over him, taking what he pleases and giving him nothing in return. It’s difficult sometimes, far too much work than what George is willing to provide, but the result is certainly worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he does his job properly, Sapnap won’t bother him all night. Well, he won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything all night, bothering George is an entirely separate issue when his constant demand for cuddles grates on his nerves so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, better Sapnap bugs him for a hug rather than slaughtering an entire village they can still trade with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So needy,” George huffs after a slight pause, leaning his head onto Sapnap’s shoulder blades and snapping his hips forward ruthlessly, “such a pathetic little slut, so desperate to be fucked. You can’t even go two minutes without thinking about me fucking your brains out and putting you back in your place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat blooms in his stomach at the broken whimper Sapnap lets out, the sadistic desire to break him never fully satisfied even as he twists his fingers back into dark, damp locks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulls.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His other hand goes to curl underneath his thigh, spreading him apart until he’s relying on George’s grip to keep him up and he starts spiralling at the whines and growls Sapnap’s beginning to make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s obvious that he’s getting close by the way his thighs shake under George’s touch, still straining to keep himself up despite not having the leverage without George’s help. The way he’s desperately pulling at the belt tying his hands back is almost enough to make him nervous when it’s paired with those growls that just seem to be coming more and more frequently with each passing second, until his whining has stopped completely and all that’s left is the constant low rumble deep in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something to say about having power over him, like this. About having power over such a wild, untameable thing like Sapnap, about holding fire in his bare hands and somehow managing not only to come away untouched, but to keep it contained within his locked fingers as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s never like this with Dream; there’s too much—history. Way too much history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything with him is messy, but with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap… </span>
  </em>
  <span>With Sapnap it feels almost normal, like he can forget everything in that moment, all the bullshit, all the secrets, all the running and betrayal and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> and just—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathe. Have control. Complete control, nothing holding him back, no mixed feelings, no guilt, no worrying about going too far, pushing him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In other words, Sapnap’s very good stress relief. It’s like he really was made to be fucked, made for George to use as he pleases, get all his frustrations out with him. Most of the time he’s annoying as all hell, sure, but moments like these almost make it worth it, make it better than if he were like this all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was all submissive and needy like this the rest of the time, George is sure he’d feel a bit guilty about treating him so rough. As it stands, Sapnap’s an annoyingly stubborn pest, resilient enough to take George’s punishing nature and keep crawling back to him for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pathetic,” George repeats, feeling himself draw nearer with each snap of the hips, Sapnap’s growling growing louder, needier as George digs his nails into the soft flesh of his thigh, “so fucking pathetic, drooling for my cock like the good little whore you are. You gonna cum, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sappy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rutting against the sheets like a filthy dog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He punctuates his words by letting Sapnap’s thigh slip just a little, letting his hips fall enough that he can grind into the mattress </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough to get some friction, but definitely not anything satisfying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“George.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap growls, low and deep and almost terrifying in it’s ferocity, it’s desperate hunger. It makes him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slut,” George replies, tone flat as he lifts his forehead from Sapnap’s back, tilting his head to speak deadly quiet into his ear, “you’re going to, got it? You think you deserve my hand on your cock? After how much of a little bitch you’ve been all day? I don’t think so. Either you cum on the sheets or you don’t cum at all. I won’t help you once I get off, I’ll just leave you here, filled with my cum and so hard it </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you really want that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The effect is immediate, whining mixed with growls mixed with huffing and panting, Sapnap flexing against the belt until it starts to splinter. George takes that as his cue to pick up the pace, racing towards his release before Sapnap loses all control, breaks out of his bonds and does something he’ll regret later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George,” Sapnap growls, in that same dangerous tone as before, “George, George, </span>
  <em>
    <span>George.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, he slams their hips together harsher than ever, digging his nails into Sapnap’s thigh so hard he can feel them break the skin, blood dripping down his fingers and onto the sheets. “Don’t,” he growls right back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>dare fucking talk to me like that. You don’t get to be a brat all day and make demands, you hear me? I decide what you deserve, and I don’t think you’ve been good enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap makes sound halfway between a whine and a huff, quickly breaking off into another frustrated growl as George grinds his hips into the mattress, never enough to satisfy. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have been, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please George.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t,” is all he says in response, simple, no room for question, “you’ve been annoying me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you have the audacity to make demands? To lie right to my face and tell me you deserve for me to make you cum? C’mon, you can’t be too fucked out to remember, can you? I can leave you at any point, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re getting this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear the belt starting to tear under Sapnap’s insistent tugging, surprised it’s held out for this long with how much he’s moving around. Time to ramp things up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> move,” he growls, listening to the way the rumble in Sapnap’s chest stutters, the way he gasps for air as George fucks into him, twists his hand painfully hard in his hair, “stay still and </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, mutt. This is all you deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he brings his mouth back to Sapnap’s shoulder, sinks his teeth into tender flesh until he feels the taste of copper on his tongue, until warmth rushes into his mouth, slightly sticky and bitter. It only makes Sapnap worse, muscles trembling with the effort it takes to not move, still trying to hang on despite being precariously close to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it,” George repeats, hips losing their rhythm as the tension inside him builds and builds, every nerve and synapse firing, sending sparks flying in his vision as he stands at the edge, ready to tumble over and lose himself in the fall, “fuck, Sapnap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s as close to praise as he’s willing to give after tonight, but it seems to be enough for Sapnap, who finally snaps, the leather bursting into fragments almost instantly as he loses control, restraint going completely out the window as he reaches up, sinks his claws deep into the top of the mattress. George barely registers it, violently pushed over the edge as Sapnap clamps down on him, hard, muscles trembling, twitching, milking him of everything he’s got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he remembers why they do this. Why it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth the hassle, the fight for control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why he keeps coming back, why he can’t stop himself from poking the bear when he can see Sapnap’s getting worked up. It’s too much fun, too addicting, watching him break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growls right along with Sapnap, blood slipping from his lips and dribbling down his chin, his neck, pouring from the wound he made on his shoulder like a leaky faucet. He’ll have to bandage it up later, but that’s not something to think about now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his focus is directed solely onto Sapnap, onto fucking him until he starts to go soft inside him, mouth clamped down tight on his shoulder while Sapnap rips into the sheets with deadly sharp claws. There’s nothing he can do but shudder against him as Sapnap rakes his hands down, mattress fibres springing out from the tears he makes on his path of destruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even register it until he finally pulls out, his own cum dripping down Sapnap’s thighs and onto the sheets, both of them shuddering, panting. When Sapnap flops down, rolls onto his side, he notices the stains on the sheets from him as well, the puddle of mess left behind from where George had rutted him into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then his eyes drift upward, brain finally catching up again, processing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he sighs, voice more tired than annoyed, unsurprised at the turn of events, “you ruined your bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap blinks, slowly, still a little out of it as he tries to follow George’s gaze, eyes unfocused, glossy. After a few moments it seems like he catches up as well, having the decency to at least look a little apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Georgie…” He says, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. All he can do is roll his eyes at it, fighting the urge to do something stupid like kiss that look off his stupid face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleeping with me tonight,” George eventually says, rocking back onto his heels and letting his eyes rake down Sapnap’s body, greedily taking him in, “now come and let me clean you up. I think if I try and make you walk on your own you’ll just end up flat on your arse before you can take one step forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, they do end up in George’s bed that night. He’s not sure how it happens, he’d been so insistent on keeping him out, trying to teach him his lesson about ruining things in the heat of the moment. But something in him must be soft tonight, because all it takes is those stupid puppy dog eyes and he’s holding his covers open, letting him crawl inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he wouldn’t even consider it, but—well he’s not going to make Sapnap sleep on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>floor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>now is he? He’s not that cruel. Besides, there’s a small part of him that almost enjoys that he could make Sapnap like that, losing himself completely to the pleasure, to the wonderful, curling heat as all restraint flies out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George did that to him. Tamed that wild, crazed beast for just a moment, then made him crack so thoroughly he didn’t even realise he was destroying his own bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George-” Sapnap begins after a few moments of them laying side by side, cramped together in the small bed that’s only really made to house one person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” George answers him, already knowing what he’s going to ask as he lifts his arm from his stomach, letting Sapnap curl against his side, lay his head on his chest, ear pressed right above his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s different with Sapnap, the weight against his chest not quite right but close, the limbs curled around him thick and stocky, built for fighting. Part of him aches for long, slender limbs, toned muscle, flowing, silky hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The part that surprises him is the small piece deep inside his chest that finds comfort in this, in Sapnap. Maybe it’s just because they’ve known each other so long; he’s familiar, safe. He wonders if it would feel like this with Bad, though, this weight inside him, this familiar pull. The moment the thought pops up in his mind, it dissolves, the idea of holding the person who is basically his brother like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it wouldn’t feel like this at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes that thought aside, focuses instead on the exhaustion deep in his bones that threatens to overwhelm him, dragging him into a deep slumber as Sapnap moves to press his face into his neck, nudging his nose against his skin. Warm, slightly damp breath ghosts down his throat, across his collarbones and George finds himself sinking deep into the mattress, satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And slowly, with his hand laid softly against the small of Sapnap’s back and with one of his hands hitched up the front of George’s shirt, fingers curled against his tummy, George finally drifts off to sleep. He dreams of warm grass in the summer sun, a familiar wooden cottage in the distance, old holes patched with mis-matched wood from whatever they had on hand at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They really should fix that window filled in with cobblestone—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks awake, alone in his bed and light glaring directly against his sensitive eyes, making him reach for the clout goggles he’d laid on his bedside table last night, too lazy to get up and close the curtains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he pauses, fingers curled around the frame of one of the lenses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smells smoke, the bitter taste of copper on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George doesn’t need to go outside to know what’s happened, the mattress beside him suspiciously cold. Sapnap’s axe missing from where he’d leant it next to the door yesterday. He doesn’t need to check the chests for a flint and steel he knows isn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The god’s hate him, he’s sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap.<br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so general schedule for those who are curious btw, I should be posting weekly now at 9 am EST on Fridays! Or around that general time :] it's been a few weeks since I uploaded kinktober, so that's probably what I'll focus on next, but for this week I just needed to post! I hope you guys think it's ok &lt;33</p>
<p>Again my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/ahwuum">Ahwuum</a> so please head over and follow me there for updates!! Or just to chat jsdff I'm having trouble replying to ao3 comments lately, but I always get back to people on twt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>